People Meet Percabeth
by bookworm0818
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots on different people meeting Percabeth! I love these stories! I recommend reading it! Please!
1. Ally Lexington

People Meet Percabeth

Authors Note

This is my first Fanfiction, so please no mean comments. I do accept constructive criticism and suggestions! Okay, I know this is overdone, but I love these stories, don't you? Go Percabeth! Sorry if characters are OOC. I'll stop talking now.

Ally Lexington

I watched silently as my group of friends strolled down the hallway of Goode High School, led by none other than Percy Jackson, the most popular guy in school, (also the hottest), and my close friend. Behind him were Jack, Sam, Nate, and his girlfriend, ilyana.

They approached my locker and Ilyana said,

"Hey Ally!" Everyone else gave mumbled hellos. We all opened our lockers and got out the books we needed, except for Percy. He stood in front of his open locker, not doing anything, just looking at something in his locker.

I walked over and peeked over his shoulder. There was a picture in his hand. There was 7 teenagers in it. The one on the left was scrawny with curly black hair and a triumphant smile. Next to him was a blonde guy with blue eyes, (he was hot, but Percy was WAY hotter.)

Holding hands with the blonde guy was an extremely pretty Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair and strange eyes. Next to the pretty girl was another couple, a big guy with a buzz cut who looked sort of Chinese, and a girl with cocoa colored skin, cinnamon hair, and bright gold eyes.

To the right of the gold-eyed girl was Percy, looking as hot as ever with smoking tee and scrapes and bruises. In his arms, bridal style, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had natural honey-blonde curls that were carelessly thrown in a high ponytail, a slim, athletic figure with long tan legs and a perfect face. But, her gray eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They shone like a thunderstorm with hints of blue and brown.

I must have made a sound because Percy turned around and the rest of my friends came over.

"Who are those people, Perce?" I asked.

"They're my friends from camp. The one on the left is Leo," he said, pointing.

"Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel," he finished.

"But who's the drop-dead gorgeous blonde?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the girl in Percy's arms.

"Yeah, is she available? 'Cause I could totally get that sexy lady to go out with ME!" Sam said proudly.

"Ummm, Sam, I don't think so. She's taken," Percy replied.

"By who?" Sam questioned. "I could take them down in a fight!" Percy laughed out loud.

"By me, you idiot! That's my girlfriend, Annabeth," he said loudly.

My heart broke in half, I had a MAJOR crush on Percy Jackson. Like, MAJOR. But then, it slowly pieced itself back together as Nate said,

"Dude, how long have you been dating, 'cause we've known you for a year and a half now and you never said anything about her until now,"

Percy was about to reply, but the bell rang and we all rushed in separate directions, I yelled a bye to Ilyana and ran to Spanish.

-TIME LAPSE to the end of the day-

Still Ally Lexington's POV

I grabbed my bag out of my locker and shoved the books I would need into it. I slammed my locker door and rushed out the double doors. It was Friday! I was really excited for the weekend, I would have time to think of ways to get Percy to admit he likes me. I mean it was obvious that he did. I was so lost in thought I walked straight into Nate and Ilyana.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. You're so clumsy!" Ilyana said.

I laughed and so did they. Then, Percy came over. He greeted us with rushed heys and 'sups.

"Percy, why are you in such a rush. Aren't you going home with your step-dad today. I mean you didn't bring your car," I said.

"No, someone else is picking me up, speaking of which, here she is," A shiny silvery gray convertible pulled into the parking lot with the top down. The drivers blonde hair flew behind her and sunglasses covered her eyes. She wore a simple light blue tank top and white shorts, but it looked incredible on her.

"Early as always, Annabeth," Percy said, teasing her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm... a minute and a half early. I don't know what you're going to do about it Seaweed Brain," the blonde girl, Annabeth, said. Now I remembered her. She was the girl in Percy's picture.

"Annabeth" slid off her sunglasses and placed the in the console.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Annabeth asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, right!" Percy said while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Nate, Ilyana, and Ally. Jack and Sam left early today, but they're also my friends," he told her. Annabeth gave a dazzling smile and a wave to all of us.

"I've gotta get going now, you guys are coming over next Tuesday, right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ilyana said cheerfully. And with that, my crush got in the shiny sports car with his girlfriend and kissed her before she revved the engine and drove away.

I guess we were never meant to be.:(

yay! I finished the first chapter! PLEASE review and give suggestions for other scenarios!

Thank you! And if you're reading this, just know I love you!

~bookworm0818


	2. David Strong

Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2!

You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!

Shout out to WizardRunnerTributeDemigod for their suggestion and comment!

More people:

Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP

Princess of Flames

Always-Hungry-Dino

Lizzyluvsmusic13

WaveMoon

SilverHuntresses

Also, these one shots will be out of order. The ages will range from 16-25. Thanks and remember to read and review! Percabeth forever!

David Strong

I had devised a master plan for one extremely complex experiment. How to make Annabeth Chase my girlfriend. You see, it wasn't an easy job.

Even for someone like me. I had dated most of the schools female population! I was totally hot with awesome muscles, trust me, I know, I admire them in the mirror every night. Huh? No, I am NOT self obsessed!

Annabeth was the whole package. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She had long curly blonde hair, stunning gray eyes, and a beautiful body. She was smart, no extremely smart, oh fine, she was a GENIUS! She had an A+ average in every class except English, where she had an A! She was sweet and kind, yet had a "don't mess with me" vibe.

The problem was, she had turned down every single guy with the same "I have a boyfriend" excuse! EVERYONE knew she was lying. I mean, a boyfriend with raven hair and "mesmerizing sea green eyes," doesn't exist. I saw a flash of blonde hair and snapped my head up.

I walked over to her. She was talking on the phone. I only overheard a little bit. "What...okay...love you too...bye."

She hung up and I decided it was time to put my plan into action.

"Hey babe. Wanna go out to dinner? I'll pick you up at 8?"

"I have plans tonight, and I would never go out with you anyway so I recommend not coming near me again unless you want me to punch your lights out," she replied dangerously.

With that she hopped in a silver car and drove away.

TIME LAPSE to the next morning-

I waited, feeling defeated. It was 8:30 and she still hadn't come yet. School started at 8:35! I had been sitting outside on a bench since 8 because Annabeth always got to school early. Why had she turned me down? I mean, I was awesome!

No girl had EVER turned me down before. But that wasn't going to stop me. I had stayed up til 5 AM devising another master plan. This one much better than the "ask her out right away" one from yesterday. So, in History, I would... my thoughts were interrupted by the awesome blue car that stopped right in front of me.

The driver put the car in park and opened his door. A guy around my age stepped out, with messy black hair and a nice tan. You could see his muscles, though they can't be as great as mine. Or could they? I was doubting my sexiness now. That couldn't be good. Oh well, I could still get Annabeth.

Speaking of Annabeth, the passenger door opened and a stunning girl stepped out. Annabeth Chase, the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth.

She was wearing dark red skinny jeans, black top with a red leather jacket and black combat boots. Her hair was in a messy braid. I think that's what they call it, but how would I know? I'm a guy who's obsession is a girl way out of my league!

She walked to the guy and whispered something in his ear. His expression turned stony and his green eyes stormed. Wait, sea green eyes and black hair? This must be... But no... Maybe?

"Hey, don't you go near my girlfriend okay? If you hit on her one more time, I will beat you up, and she'll help," he said calmly, which was surprising, given his expression.

I took a hint and realized that I would not want to be beat up by this guy, and nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled, goodbye Percy and I love you," Annabeth said and gave 'Percy' a peck on the lips. He grabbed her neck and pulled her into him, deepening their kiss.

By now they were pretty much making out in the school parking lot, so I walked inside feeling extremely stupid and weak, and left them alone.

Chapter 2, done!

Thank you to everyone for your reviews, again! And next chapter will be out soon!

Remember to press the magic button and review!

~bookworm0818


	3. Florence Deander

Chapter 3

Oh. My. Gods. I love you guys! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. I am literally jumping up and down right now! You guys are absolutely amazing! This chapter will be as requested by Princess of Flames, but don't worry, I will use all of your suggestions. Remember, these one shots are out of order, so this one takes place when they're 22. Once again, you are the best! I will make sure to follow all of ya!

~bookworm0818

Chapter 3

Florence Deander

My husband of 53 years, John, and I were taking a short walk down a path by the beach in Long Island. We were visiting my sister, Lisa. It was around 8:30 at night, but it was summer, so there was an amazing sunset. It was pretty warm out, for June.

John had gotten ankle surgery recently, so we couldn't take a long walk. God, I was so lucky to have him. After 53 years of marriage we still love each other just as much as the day we got married. I thanked god for him every night. Also for our beautiful children. Thomas, Diane and Nadia.

I saw the silhouettes of two people walking on the sand, holding hands. They stopped and the man turned to face the woman. He took both her hands in his and started to talk to her. I motioned to John and we walked closer to listen. This is what I heard.

"Annabeth, I've been thinking and thinking, I know, weird for a Seaweed Brain like me, about how to do this. So, if I'm such a Seaweed Brain, then I think I need a Wise Girl to keep me on track. For the rest of my life."

He knelt down on one knee and brought seething out from his pocket. I whispered to John, "he's going to propose!"

"Annabeth Chase, I love you with all my mind, heart and soul. I would go to hell for you, and you know that. Will you marry me?"

I got tears in my eyes, it was so moving! Apparently so did the woman. She put both hands over her mouth and nodded quickly. Through her tears of happiness she managed,

"Yes! Of course! A million billion times yes! I love you!"

The man smiled and slipped a ring onto her left ring finger. They kissed passionately and with the sunset behind them, it was the perfect image of true love. I snapped a picture on my camera and made a vow to send it to the happy couple eventually.

They pulled apart and walked in our direction, intertwined fingers swinging.

"Hello! That was such a moving proposal. Nice job!" John patted the man on the back.

"Thanks. I tried. I'm Percy by the way, and this is my fiancée, Annabeth," he replied happily.

"I'm John, and this here is my lovely wife Florence."

"It's nice to meet you! How long have you been married, if you don't mind my asking?" Annabeth said politely.

Now that they were closer, I could make out that she was truly beautiful. They both looked to be in their early twenties.

"53 magnificent years," I told her.

We talked with Percy and Annabeth for at least half an hour and I learned that they were 22, had been dating since they were 16, and had been best friends since they were twelve.

Eventually, we went separate ways, after I got Annabeth's email to send her the photo.

That was a perfect example of true love, I thought, as I walked to the car next to my husband and true love.

Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Remember to review and suggest! Luv ya and I'll post soon, probably tomorrow!

~bookworm0818


	4. Julia Candera

Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much! This one is probably one of my favorite plots, sorry, not one of your suggestions. I promise the next one will be! In this one shot, Percabeth is 25 and married. Enjoy!

Julia Candera

I was going over to the penthouse of a very important person for a pool party. Percy Jackson, the Olympic swimmer. I was an Olympic swimmer myself, and have picked up a couple medals.

But Percy had won every single race in the past years Olympics. He was an amazing swimmer and was extremely hot. He had an obvious six pack, muscles that were visible, but not too big, and the most dreamy

eyes. I liked Percy. Like, a lot! A lot, a lot. I think I was falling in love with him.

But he wasn't falling in love with me. As I got ready for his pool party, I thought about what made me look the cutest. I grabbed a pink and navy blue striped bikini top and navy blue bottoms. I threw a loose pink top and denim shorts over it and slipped on black flip flops.

I drove to his penthouse and when I reached the address, I parked my car on the curb, grabbed my sunglasses, and walked into the building.

"I'm here to visit Percy Jackson?" I told the lady at the front desk with a smile.

"You can just go on up, there's someone else checking at his penthouse," she replied.

I gave her a thank you and walked to the elevators. They were beautiful, the doors were designed with a bunch of scenes from Greek Mythology. The building looked fairly new, built within the past two years, probably. When I got inside the elevator, I pressed the button for 12, the floor he lived on.

I reached the floor, stepped out and walked to his door. I knocked using the brass knocker and immediately somebody opened it.

Inside the door was a beautiful woman, probably around 24. She had long blonde curls spiraling snow her back, long tan legs and amazing gray eyes.

I envied her long curls, I had brown straight hair and brown eyes, boring! She was wearing a turquoise bikini under a loose white see through top.

"Hi, welcome! I'm Annabeth, and you are...?"

"I'm Julia Candera. Nice to meet you," I said. There was an extremely famous architect and home designer named Annabeth Jackson, it couldn't be her, could it? She was the CEO of Olympus Architecture and the best architect of all time!

"You're Annabeth Jackson, the famous architect! You're work is incredible!" I squealed. That explained the beautiful architecture of the building.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you noticed. Thanks. Why don't you come on in?" she said.

I walked into Percy's penthouse and immediately thought: wow. The Roman and Greek architecture combined with modern themed architecture made it absolutely beautiful. It was also huge. The family room was filled with bean bags and a big TV. I realized that Annabeth must be Percy's sister or something, they had the same last name, and by the looks of this place, she had designed it.

But, she did wear two rings on her left finger. Maybe she was married to Percy's brother. Yes, that was it. Annabeth must be married to Percy's brother. I looked on the wall and there were 13 big picture frames hanging up, all filled with photos.

The first one had a big number 12 on the bottom and was of three kids. One kid had curly hair and a rasta cap, one looked like Percy, and one looked like Annabeth. The number must have stood for their age. It must have been a picture of them as kids. I guess they had known each other then, which was strange.

The second picture had the number 13 on it and it was of Percy and Annabeth standing in a crest of a hill. Their clothes were caked with dirt and mud. The third picture with 14, showed a bunch of kids in the background and Annabeth planting a kiss on Percy's cheek.

They must have been really close, but NOT together, Percy was mine. In the next picture, which, you guessed it, said 15 on it, was of Percy and Annabeth standing next to each other with some weird armor on. In the '16' picture, my worst fears were confirmed.

It was Annabeth and Percy when they were 16, sitting on a picnic bench, in the sunset; kissing. I guess Annabeth wasn't married to Percy's brother. She was married to Percy. I looked at the rest of the pictures.

In the picture from when they were 17, Percy stood holding Annabeth bridal style next to 5 other teenagers. Their faces were scraped and bloody, like they had just done something violent and dangerous. But the sea behind them made it seem like they had come from a day at the beach. The 18 picture showed them a little bit older lying on their back on the sand, their heads turned towards the other, staring into each other's eyes.

When they were 19, the picture was of them in to ocean, only their heads above water, with their foreheads and bodies pressed together. The '20' picture was Percy and Annabeth standing on top of a mountain with a beautiful view behind them. It looked sort of like Greece.

The '21' picture was of Annabeth on Percy's back, her legs wrapped around his waist. They were both smiling and their eyes were sparkling. Percy was standing on the grass and both of them were barefoot.

In the picture from 22, it was 2 pictures, the frame separated by a piece of wood, right down the middle. The first picture had Percy down on one knee holding something sparkling in his hand, and Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. The sunset was brilliant behind them. They were married. That picture was obviously of Percy proposing. But, they had only been married for three years. Well, by the look of these pictures, they had been dating for 6 years before getting married.

The second 22 picture was of two figures kissing with the sunset behind them. Annabeth's finger sparkled and her curls blew with the breeze. All you saw was their silhouettes. It was an AMAZING picture! I was impressed by whoever took that, but I hated the picture. I mean, who wants to see the man you really really like, kissing his fiancée, now wife?

The 23 picture showed Annabeth in a beautiful white wedding gown and Percy in a black tuxedo. They were standing at the end of an aisle, under an arch of flowers, holding hands. A woman stood behind them, reading from a book. I paled. It was a picture of their wedding. And I must admit, I was VERY jealous. Percy looked extremely hot and Annabeth was gorgeous.

The 24 picture was of Annabeth sitting on a leather couch, her head on Percy's shoulder. Percy's hands were resting on her huge stomach. Oh my god. Percy had a kid? How did I not know that. Yeah, I think it was outside my power zone to break apart a married couple who have a baby.

The last picture, with a 25 on the bottom, showed Percy and Annabeth from the back, sitting on their knees as a little girl stood a few feet away. The girl had Percy's jet black hair and Annabeth's calculating gray eyes. Her hair was kind of wavy and she was smiling. She couldn't be older than one. But then, she started moving. It must have been a video frame. Shakily taking one step until she got to Percy and Annabeth, who were clapping.

"That's our daughter, Leah," Annabeth had come up behind me.

"Y-you and Percy are m-married?" I managed to get out, I was still in shock.

"Yeah. For three years now. We've known each other for 13 though, and been together for 9," Annabeth said. I nodded.

"Hey, don't worry. I've known tons of girls who like or even love Percy. I won't get mad. It's part of this crazy life. Are you ready to go see Percy now?" Annabeth said, patting my shoulder comfortingly.

I realized that Annabeth wasn't that bad. In fact, I would love to have her as a friend. I smiled.

"Yes, sure. Is Leah going to be there? I'd like to meet her. Did you name her after anyone?" I said. I was getting excited for this party now.

"Of course you can meet her! We named her Leah, because we liked that name and we also have a friend name Thalia, so it was kind of close. Her middle name, Grace, is for two people. Thalia, her last name is Grace, and so is her brother and his wife's, so we named her Leah Grace for that reason," Annabeth said, slowly so I could grasp all of it.

So, as we walked towards the outdoor pool, on the roof of their building, I decided that I really did like Annabeth Jackson, and that Percy and I were never meant to be. My feelings for him melted like snow in Texas as soon as I saw their adorable daughter.

Wow. Longest chapter yet, because of the picture explanations, I assume. Remember to review, follow, fave, suggest. And also, in your reviews, I'm looking for good Percabeth stories to read. So, if you want, recommend some! They can be on Fanfiction or Wattpad.

Thanks!

~bookworm0818


	5. Colin Gread

Chapter 5

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Replies to your reviews:

Princess of Flames: thank you so much! I'll try that one!

Lizzylovesmusic13: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!

Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Amethystgirly: maybe I'll try that. Thank you!

BookLover86: thanks! I love your stories too! Maybe I'll try that, but I like to leave Percabeth as is.

UnexpectedChair: I'll definitely try that!

Shinny Star: I would try, for you, but I don't think I would be able to portray a girly Annabeth or Punk!Percy correctly. Maybe I'll try later though.

WaveMoon: thanks! Hope you like the rest!

SilverHuntresses- Thanks! And this is really my first fic, I just spent months reading them, seeing how it's done.

WizardRunnerTributeDemigod- Thank you! Hope you like the rest of it!

Okay- Thank you! I'm typing this on an iPhone, and it changes all of my words and things. Extremely annoying! It's also really glitchy, so sorry bout the grammar thing! Ily!

percyjackson1234- THANKS!

Guest- yes, this is actually my first fanfic!

DauntlessDemigod- okay, thanks so much!

Ok, here's Chapter 5! I'm so excited!

Colin Gread

I don't think it's normal to have a crush on your boss. But usually your boss isn't a sexy, smart and funny 23 year-old woman. My boss was Annabeth Chase. She was the CEO and head of Olympus Architecture, and she had only graduated college two years ago!

I was 24, so there wasn't a big age gap either. You would think that a person like Annabeth would be taken, but the only ring I'd ever seen on her finger was a weird one that couldn't be an engagement ring, or wedding band. It was an owl with gray stone eyes holding a sea green jeweled trident. There was some words in a weird language inscribed in it and an infinity symbol.

I decided that she probably just didn't realize it was on her left finger. I thought about her too much. Her perfect curves, luscious blonde curls, stunning gray eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. I needed her to be mine.

She'd never mentioned a boyfriend or special someone, so that meant she was available, right? I planned to ask her out later today, after our big meeting at 3. I mean, she clearly liked me.

She always smiled these huge sparkling smiles at me, and laughed at my corny jokes. Yeah, she totally liked me. I walked into her office and saw her typing away quickly on her computer while talking on her phone. She saw me and held up one finger as of to say, "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Yeah, that's perfect." She listened for a while.

"Mmmhmm, tell her I'll see her later, okay? Yes. You got that?" Annabeth paused again.

"Kay, thanks. You're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Another pause...

"Ok... Tell her that I said thanks."

"I know. And DON'T call me Princess, or Beautiful! Fine, be that way. See you later. Bye." She was about to hang up when she brought the phone back to her ear. She grinned widely and said,

"Nope! That's what ya get! Bye. Seriously, P-" she stopped mid sentence and put down the phone. I guess the person she'd been talking to had hung up. Annabeth stopped typing and took a deep breath.

"Hey Colin. I'm so tired, overworked."

"Who were you talking to? You seemed to be getting annoyed at them," I said. But truthfully, it sounded like a playful argument between two lovers. But Annabeth didn't have a boyfriend or a husband or anything like that.

"Oh, that was nothing. I'm just working on something extremely important during my spare time, since it's not for work, it's more personal. It's great, just SO much work to plan a we-..." She sounded so exhausted. I decided it was time to make my move, make her day happier.

"Annabeth, I want to ask you something," I started, but she interrupted.

"Okay, one minute, sorry. Here, this is for you," she handed me a white envelope with my name written in swirly letters. An invitation? A card to show her affection? I don't know.

"Oh! Don't open it here, I don't want anyone else to see, it's only for you," she blushed. It was definitely a card to show her love to me. I walked to my office and sliced open the envelope. Inside was a cream colored piece of paper with silver and sea green swirls on the border. It read:

'You are invited to the wedding of

Annabeth Chase and

Percy Jackson

on June 13th at 4 PM

at Farm Hill 3.141

Long Island, NY,

11954

Please respond as soon as possible.'

Wait?! An invitation to her WEDDING!? Annabeth Chase, the girl I loved, getting married? To someone who wasn't me? I stormed back to her office, got a composed expression on my face and walked in the open door. I shut it and locked it behind me. She was sitting at her desk, sketching a design for an apartment complex.

"You're getting married?" I asked, still getting over my shock. She nodded vigorously.

"Yeah in two and a half months! I'm so stressed, but I'm so excited!" She replied cheerfully.

"But we were supposed to be together!" I muttered and she dropped her pencil.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We were meant to be together Annabeth! I'm more handsome than him, more loyal than him, more caring than him, smarter than him!"

"Ok, you're not more handsome than him, but even if he was a completely ugly person, I would still love him. There is no way that you're more loyal than him, and he cares about my safety over his safety. So, you're not more caring than him. And smarter, I'll give you that one. But that's why I love him!" Her rang out, so full of love that I was sorry I ever questioned the marriage.

"See, here's a picture." She showed me a picture of her on the back of a familiar looking person. His black hair was windswept and messy. His sea green eyes were sparkling and his muscles were visible on his tanned skin. The gears in my brain started moving, trying to process who that guy was.

"That's Percy Jackson, the Olympic swimmer!" My mind made the connection between the face and the name. She nodded and grabbed the invitation from my hand. She pointed out the name Percy Jackson right beneath her name.

"I'm sorry Colin, but I really have to go now. If you have any objections to my wedding, then don't come. I'll see you tomorrow, bye," Annabeth said, with no sparkling smile.

Those next few weeks, I realized that Annabeth flashed everybody dazzling smiles and laughed politely at everyone's jokes. She didn't bring up her wedding once until the week before.

"Hope you're coming!" She whispered to me as she passed me in the hall, and that was it.

Time Lapse to the Wedding-

I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably, the suit I was wearing a was itchy. I was surrounded by people I didn't know. Music started playing and Percy stood at the end of the aisle, along with this woman. The flower girl came down, then the ring bearer and the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The song turned louder as one barefoot stepped onto the sand, followed by a white skirt.

Annabeth stepped out from a grove of trees. She wore a sleeveless white gown with lace and rhinestone top and a skirt that was pleated and wasn't too poofy or too straight. Her hair was falling down her back and a few curls framed her angelic face. Her veil reached the ground.

She was on the arm of a man I had never seen before, obviously her father. She walked down the sand and stepped gracefully as she went, her bare feet sinking into the warm white sand. She reached the end and her father placed her hand in Percy's.

I must say, it was a good wedding. People cried during the vows, written by Percy and Annabeth. And by the 'you may now kiss the bride' I had completely given up hope on Annabeth Chase. Their love was too strong to break.

Done with chapter 5! Sorry, it's kind of crappy. Chapter 6 will be up soon! Thanks! Ily!

~bookworm0818


	6. Alina Gentel

Note 6

Chapter 6

I'm sooooo sorry it took so long. I've been getting a ton of homework. Thank you guys!

To the 379th Hero: Okay, I'll try! Thanks so much, I'm looking for reviews like that. I will incorporate the other demigods more. Thank you for reading and for reviewing!

Without further delay, I give you, Chapter 6!

This chapter is about a young demigod who absolutely admires Annabeth. Also, I realized I haven't been doing disclaimers!

So,

I DON'T own anything but Alina and Thomas.

Alina Gentel

I don't know if my day could get any weirder! First, I was taken out of my fifth grade class by a random teenage boy, then he explained that my mom was a Greek goddess, and then, I arrived at a camp with a climbing wall that had lava running down it and a sword arena for REAL weapons.

So, let me start from the beginning. I was sitting in my fifth grade class while my teacher talked about very interesting things, like expressions and variables! I had always excelled in school, even ELA, which was always hard because I have dyslexia. My friend Emma was passing me notes about a sleepover on Saturday. It was just an average school day.

Until the secretary came on the loudspeaker and told my teacher,

"Ms. Dunli? Can we have Alina Gentel for dismissal please? Tell her to bring all of her things. Thank you."

So, I packed up my backpack and walked to the front office. Both my parents were at work, my grandparents and aunts and all of my relatives really, lived in Washington State, and I was in New York. Who could be picking me up? My older brother, Dylan was at college.

I walked through the office's double doors and one person was standing there, besides the secretary. He was a teenage boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"I'm Jason, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to come with me," he whispered in my ear. I did the stupidest thing, and nodded, following him out the door. We reached a dark blue car and he told me to hop in. I got in the backseat and he stepped into the drivers seat.

As we drove, he explained about the Greek gods being real, my mom being a goddess, monsters attacking. I was so surprised that I didn't say a word.

"You're joking. The Greek gods don't exist," I said proudly as we pulled onto a dirt road.

"Now take me back to school," I pleaded.

"No. That's the natural reaction, none of us believe. Well, we're almost there. Then you'll see," he told me.

We reached a hill and he parked the car on the side of the road. I trudged up the hill, Jason following after me, and stopped at the top immediately. It was amazing! From the crest of the hill I could see 20 or so cabins, all different colors and styles, a big blue house, a lake, a big arena, an amphitheater, a climbing wall with something red and steaming running down it.

"This is Camp Half-Blood." Jason said. I just stared in awe.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to your tour guide," he said with a smile. I didn't need to be told twice. I followed after him.

When we reached the bottom of the hill that Jason had described at Half-Blood Hill, a pretty girl stood at the bottom. The first thing you noticed were her eyes. They seemed to change color every second. Blue, green, brown. She had chestnut hair braided with a feather and was wearing a simple tank top and shorts.

"Hi! I'm Piper. You must be Alina," the girl said happily.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you!" Piper smiled and nodded. She was staring at something above my head. I looked up and saw a holographic owl for one second, then it disappeared.

"You've just been claimed. Alina Gentel, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Jason told me.

"Annabeth will be happy, she's been waiting for a new sister. She's been getting boys lately and they can't seem to grasp that they can't date their half-sister!" Piper said.

"Can I have my tour now?" I asked.

"Of course!" Jason exclaimed. He walked over to Piper who said,

"Hi and bye," and kissed him swiftly.

Piper and I walked around the camp as she explained what everything was. I was actually starting to believe in the Greek gods more. I guess my mom was Athena, I mean, Piper had said I had the "Athena looks" with my blonde straight hair and gray-blue eyes.

She took me to the Athena cabin and I opened the door. Inside, there were books, a SMART board, maps and bunks. Only two people were in the cabin. They were sitting on a bed that was sort of built into the windowsill. It was slightly bigger than the other ones.

The girl on the bed had the "Athena looks," curly blonde hair halfway down her back, and probably gray eyes. The boy was toned and tan and had black hair. They were looking at an album of photos and laughing.

"Annabeth, you have a new camper. Her name's Alina Gentel. She's 11," Piper announced to 'Annabeth' and the unknown boy.

Annabeth and the boy turned around and Annabeth got off the bed. She smiled widely. As I guessed, she had really pretty stormy gray eyes. She was naturally beautiful. Her face appeared makeup free and she was still gorgeous.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth, the head counselor of the Athena cabin. You can have whichever bunk you want that isn't taken. Oh! And this is Percy," she said, gesturing towards the boy. I waved to Percy and he smiled back.

I put my backpack, all I had with me, on an empty bunk and sat down.

"We'll leave now," Piper said, and she and Percy walked out the door.

I talked to Annabeth for a while and learned that she was 17, had run away from home when she was seven, been at camp for 10 years, and was a senior counselor, unofficial head of camp and sword fighting instructor at camp.

The dinner horn blew and we walked to our dinner table. There was a big gray owl banner above it.

"Attention all campers! There will be a meeting after dinner tonight for all counselors and new campers. Thank you and carry on," Chiron, the activities director said from his wheelchair. Piper and Annabeth had told me that he was really a centaur, but he kept his horse half compacted in a wheelchair sometimes.

I filled my plate up and was about to dig in when I noticed everyone was getting up and dumping a portion of food in the fire.

"It's offerings to the gods and goddesses," Annabeth told me before she scraped a portion of meat in and whispered a name.

I mentally thought, 'Athena, please help me fit in.'

I wanted to be like Annabeth. She was beautiful, brave, strong, extremely smart, both caring and dangerous. I was just a little 11 year old nerd.

"No you aren't, my daughter. You are not just a nerd, you are so much more. You can be just like Annabeth if you wish for it, but what you see on the outside isn't the same as the inside. Annabeth has been through things you could never imagine. And you could do better than Annabeth in Aphrodite's department, I'm sure. Remember, you can be anything you want to be," a voice said in my head.

"Athena?" I murmured. There was no reply. I walked back to the table and sat down next to boy who looked about 14. The Athena campers talked to me and told me about their adventures at camp.

"Hey, Annabeth. You should tell Alina about all of your quests!" A boy who introduced himself as Thomas said.

"No, you idiot! If she did that, we would be here all night!" A girl named Fiona said. Annabeth started to say something, but all of the campers were getting up and leaving, so Annabeth and I walked to the Big House for the counselor/new campers meeting. When we were there, Annabeth took attendance to make sure all the counselors were there.

"Cabin 1, Zeus, Head Counselor, Jason Grace," she said. Jason replied and she moved on.

"Cabin 4, Demeter, Katie?" 'Katie' responded with a quick "here!" And Annabeth called the next cabin.

"Cabin 5, Ares, Clarisse. Cabin 7, Apollo, Will. Cabin 8, Artemis' Hunters, Thalia. Cabin 9, Hephaestus, Leo. Cabin 10, Aphrodite, Piper. Cabin 11, Hermes, Stolls. Cabin 12, Dionysus, Pollux. Cabin 13, Hades, Nico," she went on and on until all twenty cabins were named.

A new Aphrodite camper with her face covered in ugly makeup, told Annabeth snottily,

"You forgot cabins 2, 3 and 6."

"Yeah, Cabin Two is Hera, who has no demigod children. Cabin 3 is this idiot," she nudged Percy, who was next to her.

"And Cabin 6 is mine," Annabeth finished.

The meeting went on, with Percy and Annabeth leading. That night, when I woke up at 4 AM, Annabeth wasn't there. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just stayed up and read a book. At 4:30, the door opened, Annabeth walked in and closed the door quietly.

She walked to her bed and sat down on it. Then she saw me. Her eyes widen as she asked me,

"Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. Nightmares and a new place and everything," I whispered back. Before I could ask her where she had been, she had put her head on her pillow and was breathing heavily,

Two hour later, I woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. Once again, our head counselor wasn't there. When I asked my siblings where Annabeth was, they replied,

"Oh, she loves morning walks on the beach." So I walked down to the beach. I heard voices, so I crouched behind a bush. There were two people standing in the water. One was Annabeth, the other was Percy.

Were they together? They had seemed kind of close yesterday, but I had never seen either of them do a romantic gesture towards the other. They seemed to be arguing.

"No Percy! I'm pretty sure that..." Annabeth was cut off by Percy's lips on hers. All of a sudden, her arms were around his neck and her legs around his waist. They were together! Now I really wanted to be like Annabeth.

She was smart, funny, beautiful, brave, strong, and she had true love. I know I definitely wanted that when I was older.

Okay, sorry if it sucks. I'll probably be updating maybe twice or three times a week. Thanks!

~bookworm0818


	7. Bruno Stareni

Note 7

Chapter 7

Sorry, I feel really bad for not updating sooner, but at least I'm not gone for months, only days! Who else can't wait for the Blood of Olympus? I'm practically dying! If you're looking for a good Blood of Olympus fanfiction, you should totally try the Blood of Olympus by foreverskysong, it's incredible! And 103 chapters! Okay, thanks for reading and reviewing! Luv ya!

DISCLAIMER

I wish I owned PJO/HOO. But I don't. It all belongs to Rick Riordan besides the OC's.

Bruno Stareni

The noise was incredibly loud, almost loud enough to distract me, but not quite. I pushed through the water and touched the wall. I sat on the edge of the pool, breathing heavily. The crowd cheered louder. I had finished first. I, Bruno Stareni, had won an Olympic Gold Medal.

The other swimmers reached the wall soon after, and gotten out of the pool.

"43.2 seconds to Stareni from the USA," the announcer said. My team cheered.

"Next up, 200 meter freestyle," the voice announced again. I hopped of the side and walked to my team. I was greeted by "congratulations" and "great job"s. The next swimmer from our team walked to the pool and prepared himself.

It was Percy Jackson, the fastest one on our team, in the world. He had won multiple medals when he was 24. Now he was 28, and ready to win again. The horn blew and they were off. He was behind for a little bit, but on the last lap, he was winning by a ton. He slapped the wall and stood up. The other swimmers came in.

"1 minute 36.53 for Jackson of the USA. An Olympic Record" (AN/ I actually looked this up)

The US team cheered and Percy came over and gave us all high-fives.

"Wow! Percy that was incredible," I told him.

"Thanks Bruno, you were great too!" He exclaimed back, looking intensely happy.

The races continued and the USA team won a lot of them! We were definitely going home with some medals. The Japan team was pretty good in the 400 meter relay, but we beat them with Percy as our anchor and me as the third person.

After it was over for the day, a reporter came over and started to interview people from our team. She started with me.

"So, Bruno, what pushed you to swim as fast as you did?"

"I thought of our country, and our troops, my family. And I guess it just made me swim the fastest I could."

"So, do you feel confident about your team winning tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess I feel pretty good about it, given our times today."

"Thank you." She walked away. She had moved onto Percy.

"That was an Olympic record! How did you do it, what pushed you?"

"Well, it was probably thinking of my family and friends, especially me k-" Percy was cut off by two little children, one waddling towards him, one skipping. The little one, was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was probably a little over one year old.

The little girl had black hair and gray eyes and looked around four. She was wearing a small orange t-shirt and black leggings.

"Daddy!" she yelled, while the little boy said, "Dada!"

"Oh, they think you're their dad, isn't that adorable?" the reporter told Percy.

Percy started to respond, but a woman ran out and picked up the little one. She had curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, analyzing every move you made. In other words, she was beautiful. But I had my own beautiful wife. I realized that the kids looked like the woman, her hair on the boy and her eyes on the girl.

But they also looked like Percy. The girl had black hair, like his. The boy had sea green eyes, like Percy. I noticed a glint on Percy's hand, a wedding ring. There was a ring on the woman's finger too, both with a weird gray stone and a green stone.

"Sorry! They just wanted to say hi," the lady apologized.

"Oh, no problem! They're adorable! Are they yours?" The reporter asked.

"Yes. Thank you," the woman said.

"C'mon Leah! No, Daddy's busy right now, you'll see him soon, okay?" She told her daughter, who was protesting.

"Can we pause the interview for a couple minutes?" The reporter sounded confused.

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks," Percy spoke for the first time.

"Daddy!" 'Leah' screamed and ran into Percy's arms.

"Hi Leah! Have you been having a good time with Aunt Piper and Sky?"

"Yeah! Sky and I played princess and we dressed up Uncle Leo and in was SSOOOOO funny!" Leah told him as she say in his lap.

"It was funny. Do you want to show Daddy a picture?" the lady asked Leah.

"Yeah! Mommy took a picture! It's really funny!" Leah said again.

"C'mon then Annabeth, I want to see!" Percy said. 'Annabeth' laughed and showed him a picture on her iPhone. He grinned widely and tickled Leah.

"Oh, I'm being really rude right now. Bruno, this is my wife Annabeth and my kids, Leah and Luke," Percy said. Annabeth and Leah waved.

"You're married, Percy?" the reporter asked, always looking for a news story.

"Yeah, for 5 years now," he responded, looking at his wife. Leah and Luke were running around, playing tag, except Luke was much slower than her.

"Hey, Bruno, want to come over to where I'm staying and have dinner with us and a couple friends? You can bring your family," Annabeth asked me. The reporter was gone by now, so it was just me and their family.

"Sure, just let me ask my wife," I told her gratefully. I called my wife Becky and she told me she would meet me at the address.

I talked with Percy and earned so much more about him. We drove in a car with tinted windows because a famous swimmer and a famous architect with their kids and another Olympic swimmer would've caused some attention.

After that night, I learned that Percy was a very interesting man with a very interesting family.

Hope you liked it, it kinda sucked. Review! And PLEASE suggest good fanfictions or wattpads for BoO or just Percabeth. Thanks! Love you!

~bookworm0818


	8. Athena

Note 8

Chapter 8

Wow. I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. Thanks so much guys! Still looking for recommendations on good Percabeth stories. This chapter will be a little different, kay? The next one will be too. Thank you!

Athena (yes, the goddess)

I watched a screen in horror as seven demigods battled the earth goddess and her army. These demigods were extremely powerful, the most powerful in the world, the strongest and bravest in the world.

The daughter of Pluto rode on a horse and struck the goddess with her sword. The son of Hephaestus pelted the goddess with fire. The son of Mars was a dragon, helping the other one by blowing fire at Gaea.

The daughter of Aphrodite was stabbing and charming some Cyclopes. The Romans and Greek demigods were fighting as one. Three Romans and four Greeks. The gods had reset themselves, they were back in place. I was Athena, not Minerva.

Sea spawn's son was fighting next to my daughter, both of them killing monsters quickly. They seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. She had been torn apart when Hera had taken him away.

The battle raged on and the gods and I watched, not allowed to participate. If we did, it would be the end of Olympus, the end of the gods. We would send messages to our children until they defeated Gaea, once and for all. The seven collapsed and sat on the ground.

The son of Hephaestus announced he was going to take a nap. The son of Jupiter had his head resting in the daughter of Aphrodite's lap. The daughter of Pluto was feeding gold to her horse as the son of Mars stroked his fur. My daughter was sitting in the lap of the son of Poseidon as he played with her hair.

I couldn't believe after all I had tried, they were still together. But, being the goddess of wisdom, I knew they loved each other to death. Aphrodite was squealing at her "OTP", whatever that was. So I, being the responsible one, zapped them to Olympus.

The group appeared just as they had been sitting five seconds ago in Greece.

"Welcome demigods," Zeus announced. He gave a big long speech about how they saved the world and how they may have any gift they want, etc.

"Also, all of you may be granted god hood and immortality, if you wish. You will stay half-bloods for as long as you need to. For example, if you want children, they will be demigods. You must turn immortal after having children because otherwise your children will be gods or goddesses, which would not be that good," he continued. The demigods looked shocked.

"Leo Valdez, you may be granted any wish you like. You have done well, my boy," Hephaestus said.

"Thank you. My wish is for you to free Calypso, lift her curse," Leo responded solemnly.

"Your wish had been granted," Zeus said.

Then, Calypso was zapped into the room. She looked confused. Then she saw Leo. She screamed and ran to his side before he gave her a silent finger.

"Okay, Piper McLean, what is your wish?" Aphrodite asked.

"I want to have as peaceful a life as possible, if I may," Piper told her mother. She was a smart one, I must say. Smarter than that Perseus boy. He doesn't deserve my daughter at all. But, he is a very good fighter. I guess he is wise, in a way.

"We will try, my daughter." At this, Piper smiled and mouthed a thank you.

"Jason Grace," Zeus, or I guess Jupiter, said loudly.

"My wish is the same as Piper's," he responded. Jupiter nodded.

"Frank Zhang, what is your wish?" Mars asked his son.

"I wish for my life to not rely on a burning stick."

"Hand me the stick please." Frank pulled the stick out of a white pouch and gave it to Mars hesitantly. Mars took it and muttered a few words. The stick caught flames and disappeared.

"It has been done. Good work," Mars told him. Frank grinned and sat down.

"Hazel Levesque, your wish?" Pluto questioned.

"My curse lifted," she replied swiftly. Pluto snapped his fingers and nodded his head. Hazel smiled and sat down next to Frank. I decided that it was my turn.

"Annabeth Chase. You beat the Titans, you survived Tartarus and beat the army of Gaea. What is your wish, it may be anything," I announced proudly.

"I wish to have as peaceful a life as possible," she said briskly in return. I smiled at her quickly and nodded my head.

"Percy Jackson. You too beat the Titans, survived Tartarus and beat Gaea. You may have any wish you want," Poseidon declared.

"Same as Annabeth, but I want to add something. I want to have as peaceful a life as possible, with Annabeth," he replied. I saw the love in his eyes when he said her name. It made me scowl, but I realized that I would have to forget about it eventually. I mean, the Fates had brought them together and weren't breaking them apart.

"Thank you demigods. Do you all accept your immortality and god hood?" Zeus asked. They looked at each other and slowly accepted.

"Okay then. Leo, you will be the god of dragons and machines, kind of like your father. Frank, you will be the god of animals and strength. Hazel, you will be the goddess of trickery and jewels. Jason, the god of flight and leadership. Piper, the goddess of inner beauty and independence. Annabeth, you will be the goddess of architecture, knowledge and bravery. Perseus, you will be the god of hurricanes, tides and loyalty." They all muttered to each other and smiled at us.

Calypso stood on the side, looking uncomfortable. Leo walked over, took her hand, and they walked out, talking quietly. The other demigods stood up, staring at the closing door. They bowed and Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper left. Percy and Annabeth stayed.

"Can I give him a tour?" Annabeth asked us.

"Of course!" I replied. He took let hand and she led him through the doorway.

I later found them making out in the corridor. And I realized that maybe, just maybe, he would be a good match for my daughter.

Done! It SUCKED, I know. Not much Percabeth. I'll post the next one soon, it's already partly written. Thanks guys!

~bookworm0818


	9. Sally Jackson

Note 9

Chapter 9

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AHEAD**

I'm really sorry for the confusion about the last chapter. I agree, it was not my best writing. I think it was really bad and I have no excuse. Also, PLEASE tell me if you feel my writing is bad, I want to know! What is your favorite chapter so far?

This isn't really a 'meeting', it's more of a... I really don't know, you'll see. I still need suggestions. Okay? Thanks guys! I still love you. Read on...

Sally Jackson

I pulled onto the road near Camp Half-Blood, heading to pick up my son Percy from his action packed summer. Seriously, he had fought in a war. I saw two figures at the top of the hill. They were talking. All of a sudden, they started to race down the hill. It was Percy and his best friend Annabeth.

Annabeth won, and Percy picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and carried her towards the water. I beeped my horn and opened my window to tell him I was there. He turned around, smiled, dropped Annabeth and walked towards my car. Annabeth followed, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Hey Mom!" he said.

"Hi Percy! How's the end of summer been?" I asked enthusiastically.

"The best two weeks of my entire life," he replied. I didn't know it would be that amazing. Wow, something really great must have happened.

"Okay, hop in. C'mon Annabeth, you can come stay with us until the start of school," I told them.

"Thank you Mrs Jackson," she said graciously.

"No problem, and call me Sally."

She grinned and opened the back. She stepped in and then Percy did too.

As we drove, we talked about their summer. Neither of them had said anything extraordinary about the last two weeks, they seemed like normal camp weeks to me, the way they described them. I looked in the mirror. They looked so cute sitting there.

You see, I wanted Percy and Annabeth to get together more than anyone. Except maybe Aphrodite. I mean, they were perfect together. Percy got a dreamy look in his eyes and had a proud expression when he talked about Annabeth, and vice versa.

As they told me about their summer, I was thinking this.

"Oh, Percy, I feel horrible! I forgot to wish you a happy birthday, but you were in the middle of a war. Did you do anything at camp that night?" I suddenly remembered.

"Ummmm, uh, yeah. I forgot until Annabeth reminded me actually. So yeah..." Percy stuttered. I giggled a little. Classic, forgetting his own birthday.

"So what did Annabeth do to remind you?"

"Oh, uh, she made me a cupcake and... Yeah, that's it," Annabeth and Percy were both blushing lightly. Hmmmm, I think something else happened then...

I pressed more.

"Is that it?" Annabeth nodded hastily, as I saw in the mirror.

"Yeah, pretty much," she told me. We drove home and I told Annabeth that she could take Percy's room and he would take the couch. But then they argued, she said that she should have the couch. They quarreled until they both claimed the couch. How that was going to work, I didn't know.

We ordered pizza for dinner and made small talk at the table until Percy and Annabeth decided to watch a movie. They got it on and Paul and I went to our room.

"So, they're dating, right?" He asked me.

"You too! They're not! They totally are meant to be, right?" I kind of freaked. What mom wouldn't want their son to date an amazing girl who was perfect for him.

"Wow. They act like they are. They should be," he muttered.

I walked out into the living room to see Finding Nemo on the screen and Annabeth's head in Percy's lap as he mindlessly played with her curls. Their eyes were glued to the screen. They hadn't heard me. I decided to keep it like that. They started to talk.

"How much longer Wise Girl? I don't want to wait anymore!" Percy announced quietly.

"Whenever you want. How 'bout tomorrow?" She replied. Not wait for what? Was something going on between them? They were acting like a couple, sitting like that, but would they really not tell me something like that? Paul came out and opened his mouth to say something, but I shushed him and pointed at Percy and Annabeth.

"That sounds awesome. I don't know what I'd do without you," Percy told her. She looked up at him.

"Me neither Seaweed Brain, me neither." And then they kissed. I slowly backed down the hallway, a smile plastered on my face.

"Finally!" I scream-whispered when we got to our room. Paul just smiled. I went to bed and dreamed happy dreams. My baby's first girlfriend!

When I woke up, I walked out to the kitchen. It looked like a blue tot av had gone through it. There was blue pancake and waffle batter on the floor, counter and appliances. The bacon on the stove was burned and abandoned.

And in the middle of the kitchen stood Percy and Annabeth, kissing passionately. I gasped at the sight of it all and they leaped apart. They both turned bright red as I stared with wide eyes, mostly at the blue batter all over them.

"Don't worry, I already knew. I saw you kiss last night. But, what happened to the kitchen?" I said.

"Oh, um. We tried to make breakfast, but as you can see..." Percy told me. I nodded.

"Well, it can wait. I need details! When, how?!" I was very excited now.

They told me about how Annabeth had brought Percy a cupcake, how they had kissed, then the camp dumped them in the lake, then they stayed under for a while. This had been going on for TWO WEEKS and my son hadn't told me.

"So, yeah. That's why those two weeks were really good," Annabeth finished. Both of them were smiling and laughing as they told the story, and I decided that they were going to be together for a long time.

Thanks for reading! The next one will be better, I hope!

~bookworm0818


	10. Ryan Bolik

Chapter 10

Thanks so much guys! A shout-out to madam-fandom and BalletBookworm for their reviews. Thanks a lot! To Cherry (guest): Thanks for that! That was an amazing comment. It makes me feel better about my writing and I will definitely take that advice!

I need more ideas! Please help me! I'll update pretty soon. ily!

Chapter 10

Ryan Bolik

Percy Jackson. If you said that name to anyone in Goode High, they would know who it was. If it was a guy, they might idolize him. If it was a girl, they might crush on him. And I was sitting in the passenger seat of his bright blue convertible.

You see, Percy and I were partners for a project in Science, so I was going to his apartment so that we could work on it. What was strange, was that on the floor, of Percy Jacksons car, was a huge book. Now, Percy had dyslexia, so he wasn't the biggest reader. I looked at the book for a little bit, but decided not to ask him.

"So, what do you even want to do for the project?" Percy asked me. The whole way to his apartment we laughed and joked about the ways to do our project. We got to his building and he unlocked the door.

"Is anybody home?" I asked Percy.

"Nope, I think it's just us." He led me to the couch. It was completely covered in blueprints and papers. Percy just laughed and shook his head, muttering, "classic Wise girl, just classic."

He moved the papers to the floor and sat down. I sat down next to him and he asked, "want something to eat?"

"Sure." He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips, some weird blue cookies, and two apples. As we worked, we ate the food and laughed and talked a little. He was actually a really nice guy. We were both laughing when,

"Perseus Jackson! You come here right now!" A girl's voice yelled. His smile melted and he got up, slowly heading down the hall backwards.

"Yes, Annabeth?" He called. Who the heck was Annabeth? Did he have a sister? Then a girl stepped out of a bedroom door and gave me a silent sign. She got a running start and tackled Percy. But before I could even blink, she was standing up with her arms crossed.

She had honey-blonde curly hair that was hanging in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a blue tank top and black jeans. Her feet were bare and her skin was clearly tanned naturally. But her eyes were calculating, a shocking gray, a liquid silver. She was beautiful. There was no way she was Percy's real sister. Adopted, maybe?

Percy hauled himself off the floor and gave her an innocent face.

"What is it this time?" he whined. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at his expression.

"Where did you put my laptop?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Wise Girl? I never had it," he told her. She glared murderously and said, "yes, you did. You took it last night, Percy." He smiled at her and she adjusted her stance and glared even more.

"Find it Perseus." Nobody ever used his full name. She was angry. The two were arguing, and it felt weird, like I was intruding. Percy ran down the hall, clearly looking for the laptop.

Annabeth gave me a little smile.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." I shook her hand and replied,

"I'm Ryan Bolik, Percy's friend from school. We're working on a project for school." She nodded. They weren't siblings. Maybe friends? He couldn't be his girlfriend, he had never said anything about one.

Percy ran out of a room, holding a silver laptop. He placed it in her outstretched hands.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain. Now you and Ryan should get back to your project." Seaweed Brain? And before, Percy had called Annabeth something like Wise Girl. Weird nicknames. He gave her a quick kiss and she walked into a room that was light blue and had a nicely made bed and a big desk.

They were dating. They looked really good together too. Percy's mom made me stay for dinner, during which she explained the tale of Percabeth, much to Percy and Annabeth's embarrassment.

Percy was a great guy, with a great family, and a great girlfriend who loved him as much as he loved her. And trust me, after one night, I had learned that it was a lot.

Done! Hope you liked it. It was really short, I'm sorry. The next one will be longer, I promise! SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! Thank you! Luv ya!

~bookworm0818


	11. Not an Update! (Sorry:()

Oh my gods, I just realized how long it's been since I updated! You guys were such loyal readers and didn't deserve that horrifically long wait. The next chapter will be up soon, I swear on the River Styx. Reading the Blood of Olympus right now, and I'm kind of pissed that neither Percy's or Annabeths POV's are in there! I hope it's good, it's great so far! Happy reading and I'll update soon. Thanks for your reviews and ily all!

~bookworm0818


	12. Peter Castelluci

Chapter 12

Important, kinda, sorta authors note!

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! It was insanely long, I know. I am soooooo sorry. Also, I am really annoyed that there is pretty much NO PERCABETH in the Blood of Olympus! This next one is as suggested by the 379th Hero! Luv ya!

Peter Castelluci

It was Tuesday, a pretty average day at college. I was sitting in Engineering, copying down notes while the professor talked. It was my third year here, and I was studying to be a mechanic. My friend Leo sat next to me and tinkered with a few spare parts.

A few things you should know about Leo. He has curly black hair and mischievous eyes. He can build or fix ANYTHING! He's at the top of our class, but he's always hyper and energetic, seriously ADHD. He looks so much younger than 21. He also had strange friends with strange nicknames.

One day, I was looking for my phone, so I was scrolling through his contacts to find mine so I could call it. He had contacts like Beauty Queen and Sparky. He lived off-campus, in an apartment with his smoking hot girlfriend who stays home and cooks during the day. I'd seen her a few times when I'd gone over there.

So anyway, we were in class when Leo leaned over and whispered, "do you wanna meet for lunch after? At Lingo's?" Lingo's was a small cafe off campus a little bit. I nodded to him and he grinned.

After class, I met Leo outside of the classroom. We got in my crappy green Subaru that was older than my grandma and I drove to the restaurant. When we got there, it was practically empty. I guess 4 in the afternoon wasn't a popular time. We sat at a table in the corner, far away from a loud group of people who looked about our age.

Leo and I made small talk until the brunette waitress came over.

"Hi, I'm Kate and I'll be your server today. Is there anything I can get for y'all today?" She asked us I a Southern drawl. Leo and I both got Coca-Cola's and tacos. Our waitress nodded and left to take the orders of the big group in the corner.

From the looks of it, there was about 9 of them. They were all laughing at a buff Asian dude when the server walked to their table. She introduced herself and they all ordered the same thing. Strange.

"Whatchya starin' at?" Leo asked.

I turned to him and answered, "oh, just that big group in the corner."

He looked at them and his eyes went wide. A smile lit up his face and his eyes glittered mischievously.

"Oh no, do you have a plan?" I said.

"Yes, Leo the Amazing always has a plan. This one, is going to involve those nine people and you." Leo explained to me his plan and I grinned.

"Okay...but I'm pretty sure that's not going to work," I told him.

"Trust me, it will. It was made up by moi! Of course it'll work."

Just then, Kate arrived with our food. She set it down and said, "okay boys, if you need anything, just call me over. Enjoy your food!" Leo flashed her a smile and she winked. Then he realized what he had done,

"Oh my gods, did I just flirt with that waitress?"

"Yeah. I think you did." His face turned pale.

"You do not say one thing to Caly, okay?" He whispered.

"Yup. And by the way, what's with the 'oh my gods' as in plural godS?" I had always wondered why he said that.

"Oh... um. My family is Greek," he stuttered.

"No they're not. You're Spanish."

"Yeah! I'm a double whatever it's called! That makes me twice as hot and twice as desirable!" He winked and I shook my head, laughing.

He chuckled along with me. As his laughter grew louder, his fingers started turning orange. Then, his fingertips burst into flames. The fire spread across his whole body and Leo looked fine, inside of a FLAME! He was burning and he looked fine!

A waiter strolled out of the kitchen holding a plate of nachos. He took one look at Leo on fire and dropped the platter. This got the attention of the group in the corner and they stared at Leo. A blonde guy muttered something that sounded like, "oh no, not again," to a girl with choppy brown hair sitting next to him.

What did he mean, not again? Leo didn't know these people! At least, as far as I knew. Two people from the group got up, sighed and jogged over to Leo. The girl had blonde curls in a ponytail and was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. The guy had black hair and was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

They both looked about 22, give or take a year. The guy did some gesture with his hand and water came flying out of a glass and splashed onto the flaming Leo. His fire extinguished and he looked at me sheepishly.

"But- you- what?" I stuttered under my breath. A girl with frizzy brown hair came over and muttered, "you didn't see anything." I did- wait, what was I talking about? Leo grinned at me.

"I suppose I should introduce you to my friends," he said. I nodded my head slowly.

"This is Percy and his girlfriend, no fiancée, Annabeth," he pointed out the black haired guy and Blondie. They smiled at me brightly and as she waved, Annabeth's ring shine proudly.

"This is Jason and his girlfriend Piper," he introduced me to the blonde guy and the choppy haired girl, who was actually quite beautiful. The two of them looked about my age, 21.

"Hazel and Frank," he showed me the frizzy haired girl and the buff Asian dude. The girl looked about 19 and the boy was probably our age.

"This is Reyna." A girl with long obsidian hair and a purple t-shirt waved to me. She looked to be 21 as well.

"And Nico," Leo finished. An emo looking guy dressed in all black waved a little. He looked about 19.

"Oh, and you know Calypso, of course." Leo said.

We moved our food to their table and I learned about all of his friends. They were a very interesting group, that was for sure.

Sorry bout that, not much Percabeth, but I hope you like it anyway. Next one will be up soon but I still need suggestions. Thanks for reading! Btw, the Blood of Olympus is good, but does anybody agree with me that it needs a touch more romance? Ok, anyway, review, suggest, comment! Thanks, I love you all!

~bookworm0818


	13. Rebecca Finaro

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I won't give ANY spoilers about the Blood of Olympus, except the one thing I've already given. Sorry to The 379th Hero, I didn't write their name correctly in the last chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it!

Okay, time to answer reviews! I haven't done this in a while.

musicforlife (guest)- Yeah, I guess it's like Leia and Luke from Star Wars, but I actually didn't intend that. It was meant to be Leah, pronounced like Lia, but whatever you want is fine. And to be honest, I've never even seen Star Wars, but who doesn't know the characters? Thanks for reading!

DawnWizard8010- Thanks for reviewing! If you really want to know stuff, PM me.

Princess of Flames- I won't, don't worry. Thanks for reading!

(guest)- Oh. Okay, I didn't really know that. Thanks!

IamElizaBennet- yes!

We're All Okay- Yeah. The book is really dam amazing! ;)

CrazyWriter75- Yeah, my best friend did that! I kinda did too...

WolfBlood2.0- You're kidding! That sucks! Hope you get it soon!

WizardRunnerTributeDemigod- I KNOW! There's like, two! Thanks SOOOOO much for sticking with this story!

ZammieandPercabeth4ever- yeah I'm pretty lucky. I got it the day it came out. The whole school day that day I was shaking from excitement! Thanks for reading!

Karen (guest)- to be honest, I don't know about the first time for Bruno. I only knew about Percy's. But thanks for the review!

A-Fighterlady- really? Awwww thanks!

.35- wow, long name. But thank you so much!

Guest- Wow, you actually calculated the time!? I'm reading it for the third time now, and I totally agree, however I'm not going to say anything to spoil the book to the other readers. PM me if you want to though. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Guest7935- yeah that's smart! I'll do that one soon!

Here comes chapter 12, hope you enjoy it! Percabeth is around 17-18 in this one.

Rebecca Finaro

Here I was, sitting in the back of Basketi Gelato in Manhattan. I've been working there since it opened two years ago, since my uncle owns it. Underneath the light blue apron, I was wearing a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. I wore simple pink flip-flops because I wanted to look remotely nice.

"Becca? You back here?" My cousin Nick's head popped out from behind the door. I looked up at him.

"Your shift is starting now," he said. I smiled.

"Cool, thanks." He saluted me, making me laugh, and we headed out to the front. I served an old couple some coffee gelato and they tipped me very well after saying that I looked like their granddaughter.

A family with 3 kids came next. There were 2 adorable girls and 1 older boy. (This is NOT Percabeth and family!)

"Daddy, Daddy! Can I get Bubble Gum?" A girl who looked about 5 asked her father with pleading blue eyes.

"Sure Katie, get whatever you want." Her dad replied. After about a minute, they ordered.

"Hi! We're going to have one kids bubblegum with gummi bears, one kids vanilla with Oreos, a small strawberry with rainbow sprinkles and two small chocolates," the woman, who I assumed to be the mother, said.

"Okay, just let me ring you up." I totaled their purchase and got them their ice cream. They sat in the corner of the shop while they ate it, occasional talking and laughing. It was pretty slow for a little while, but then two teenagers, about my age, 17 or 18, walked in laughing. They swung their intertwined hands as they strolled to the counter. Their eyes scanned the flavors for a little while before the boy said,

"Wise Girl, should I get bubblegum or cotton candy?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Seriously Perce? You've gotta stop it with the blue food."

Wait... This guy was Percy Jackson, the most popular guy at my high school. He was a senior this year, and this was his equally popular girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"But it's so goooooood!" He pleaded with her. I cleared my throat subtly and they stopped bickering and looked up at me.

"Wait, I know you," Percy said. I nodded slowly and blushed. Percy was just the whole package. He was absolutely caring, kind, strong and hot. His raven black hair was windswept and his sea green eyes glittered. Wait, don't get distracted.

"Yeah, Rebecca is it?" Annabeth asked. She was so nice. Her blonde curls were also windswept, and I couldn't help but notice that both of their lips were a little red and puffy. Her startling gray eyes analyzed every move I made and I replied,

"Yeah and you're Percy and Annabeth." She smiled widely, showing perfect white teeth.

"What can I get for you guys today?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I want a medium cotton candy and bubble gum mixed," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him again and said, "You are obsessed with the color blue. That's just not right. There's something messed up in your brain." I cracked a smile and she winked at me.

"You just figured that out?" Percy told her. She laughed and told me,

"I'll have a small strawberry and a large vanilla latte." I got their ice cream and latte and rang them up. Percy paid and they sat at a table with three chairs.

Annabeth waved me over and asked if I wanted to sit and talk with them for a little while.

"Sure, just let me tell my cousin that it's his shift," I responded. I walked to the back, sneaking a glance at Percy, who was stealing from Annabeth's coffee. She playfully slapped him and he kissed her quickly.

Percy, Annabeth, and I talked for a long time and I actually got to know the better. And in the end, I realized that they were really nice people. While we were chatting, it has started to rain outside.

I looked out the door, ready to close up the shop, when I saw two figures kissing in the rain in the nearby grass. One had long hair, flattened and darkened by the rain. Even though you couldn't see her face, it was clearly Annabeth. And the other one was Percy.

They had a kind of love that was unbreakable and never ending.

Done! Hope you liked it, next chapter will be up soon!

~bookworm0818


	14. Ryder James

Oh my gods! You guys are the best! I have over 100 reviews! I never thought that would happen. Also, there's a REALLY good community, I Spy With My Little Eye made by MeanwhileInKansas with 85 good People Meet Demigods stories, including mine! Also, should I change my pen name? Read, review and suggest!

BalletBookworm: Yes! I was really hoping for an epilogue too. The ending could have been better,

This is the POV of a new sword director person at CHB.

Ryder James

I was walking from the Big House to the sword arena when a giant hellhound tackled me. Fortunately, it was Mrs. O'Leary, a harmless pet. Unfortunately, I had slobber all over my t-shirt.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Ryder James, a demigod son of Ares who made it through my teen years and have now grown up. My wife and kids decided to move to Camp Half-Blood with me, given the fact that my wife Kim is a demigod as well, daughter of Apollo, and that means our kids, Tiana, Vick, and John are also half-bloods.

I had taken on the position of sword-fighting instructor. I helped the campers practice and learn. Anyway, after Mrs. O'Leary gave me a 'kiss', I headed down to the arena. When I got there, I heard voices. So I quietly snuck in, halfway in and halfway out.

There were two people sparring in the middle. It was two teenagers, one boy with black hair and a girl with blonde hair. It wasn't hard to figure out who they were. It was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They had been on many quests and adventures between the ages of 12 and 17.

Now they were 19, both in college in New Rome, and were back at home for summer break. I decided to watch them for a little while, maybe I could pick up tips from them! Percy was apparently the best swordsman in a very long time, and Annabeth was dangerous with a dagger.

They dodged and rolled, struck and parried until Percy got a lucky strike under Annabeth's outstretched arm. The sword clanged against her bronze armor. She stumbled and fell on her back. She looked fine, but she put a hand on her forehead dramatically and leaned back on her elbows.

"Oh no! I'm dying!" She exclaimed in a fake voice. Percy pretended to look alarmed and I watched in amusement. They sure we're something. Percy knelt by Annabeth's side.

"No, what's wrong?" He asked. She tried not to smile as she said,

"I think my heart has stopped, I'm not breathing!" He thought on that for a second until he leaned in closer.

"Do you need rescue breaths? Mouth to mouth?" He asked her while leaning in further.

"Yes," she whispered just before his lips captured hers. I smiled at the sight. I stepped back slowly, careful not to make any noise. I stood against the wall, hoping to go in and introduce myself, when they had stopped of course.

Just then, Percy walked out of the arena, holding Annabeth in his arms, still kissing her. He carried her to the lake and then put her down. They put their foreheads together and whispered a few words. They were about to kiss again when Percy dove in the lake. Annabeth laughed and crossed her arms.

How was Percy staying under so long? Oh right, he was the son of Poseidon. But Annabeth's gray eyes identified her as a child of Athena. And Poseidon and Athena were sworn enemies, so Percy and Annabeth should have hated each other, not loved each other.

Well, they do say that opposites attract. Suddenly, a hand made of water floated out of the lake and grabbed Annabeth, pulling her under. I watched the water for a few minutes, wondering if she was okay.

"Don't worry about them. Once they were under for five hours," a voice said behind me. I twisted around and saw Chiron, the centaur activities director.

"How does she not drown?" I asked him, still worried. He laughed.

"Percy makes an air bubble at the bottom of the lake and they sit down there and talk or kiss. Mostly kiss. It is good to have them back though," he said.

TIME LAPSE TO LATER IN THE DAY... Let's say around 5 PM.

Still Ryder James POV

I had just finished teaching some new campers how to properly hold a sword. I was putting away some swords when two people walked into the arena. I turned around to see that it was Percy and Annabeth. I smiled as I remembered them in the arena this morning.

"Hi! You must be Ryder. Chiron told us about you. I'm Annabeth Chase and that's Percy Jackson," Annabeth told me politely, sticking out her hand.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about both of you," I said as I shook her hand. They smiled.

"Well, it was great to finally meet you. We've been away for so long. It's weird," Percy said.

"Bye! We'll see you around, I guess," Annabeth called as she took Percy's hand and they started walking out.

"Yup, I'll see you two around." But they were already gone. And that night at the campfire, I heard the story of Percabeth, told by the Aphrodite campers.

Hope you liked it! Next one will be up soon! Thanks to everyone for reading! Remember to review! Also, should I change my pen name? Thank you! Luv ya!

~bookworm0818


	15. Layla Bentressi

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! It's been a really long time, I know! I'm so busy! I am SOOOO sorry. So I've been planning this one, and then forgetting about it. This is kind of like the first chapter. Actually, it's a LOT like the first chapter. Hope you like it!

Layla Bentressi

I was walking out of Goode High, ready to catch the bus when a car pulled up beside me. Three of my friends sat in the backseat and Percy was driving. Aahhhh Percy. Just hearing his name was perfect. He was incredible.

He had this windswept jet black hair and these absolutely gorgeous green eyes that shine like the ocean. He was muscular and tall and was the captain of the swim team. He was practically part fish! He was, without a doubt, the hottest guy in school. (A/N: Oh my gods, I'm so glad I reviewed this! I had written hottest GIRL in school! Lol)

And I was one of his friends. It was me, Percy, Daniel, Jack, and Wynter. We all hung out at school and at home.

"C'mon Lay, hop in!" He told me, opening the door. I stepped in the car and texted my mom to tell her I was going to Percy's.

Percy had this sweatshirt. It was a normal Goode High swim team sweatshirt, but he always wore it. It smelled like him, and he smelled like the beach. All of the good things at the beach though. He never let anyone, and I mean ANYONE wear it.

"Brrrrr, is it cold to anyone else?" I said, rubbing my bare arms.

"No. I'd offer you a sweatshirt, but I don't have any. Even my swim team one is at home, but NOBODY else wears my lucky sweatshirt, sorry," Percy told me. I nodded slowly. Dang, it didn't work!

We got to his apartment and went up to his floor. Percy unlocked the door and Daniel, Jack, Wynter, and I stepped inside. He closed the door behind us.

"I'm hoooooome!" Percy yelled. I didn't think there was anyone home though.

"Percy, there isn't anyone here," Wynter said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah there is," he retorted. Everyone stepped forward.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure there's not," Daniel said. Percy stuck out his tongue and walked into the kitchen. He read something written on a piece of paper on the counter and groaned.

"Yeah, my mom's not home until 6ish, and you guys can stay as long as you want. But first, I want you to meet someone," Percy told us. I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"Who?" Jack questioned, also confused.

"Annabeth! C'mon, I want you to meet my friends!" Percy called down the hallway.

"Okay, one minute," was the muffled reply. Who was Annabeth? He didn't have a sister, I didn't think so. A visiting cousin? Friend? I honestly didn't know. Oh well, as long as she didn't get in the way of Percy and me being together, I didn't care.

I heard footsteps and turned to see a girl, about our age, step out of what I thought to be Percy's room. She was wearing black patterned leggings and a gray sweatshirt with blue words that was clearly too big for her.

"Hi guys! I'm Annabeth, and you are?" She told us in a sweet voice. Wait, was that Percy's sweatshirt? Percy's was gray also, with blue words on it. I looked at it more closely to see that it read 'Eat. Sleep. Swim.' And I was absolutely positive that it said Jackson on the back.

Why would Percy not let me wear it? He let her, whoever she was. I definitely had no competition. I was quite pretty, with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and soft brown eyes. I had pale skin and freckles. What did SHE look like anyway?

Then I looked at her for real. She was actually really pretty. Annabeth had this perfect tan that could only be natural. Her loose blonde curls were down, partially braided, but clearly had been given up on. She looked like a typical California girl.

Her eyes should have been a nice blue or green. But they most definitely weren't. They were gray like storm clouds. I guess they were pretty, but her eyes were also intimidating. Jack interrupted my train of thought by telling her, "I'm Jack, that's Daniel, Wynter, and Layla. It's nice to meet you." She smiled, flashing perfect white teeth.

"So, Annabeth's gonna hang with us for a while. What do you guys want to do?" Percy said. I shrugged and we ended up sitting on the couch playing video games.

I decided to find out how Percy knew Annabeth. Maybe they were adopted siblings? They looked nothing alike.

"So Annabeth, how do you know Percy? Are you related?" I asked her.

Percy and Annabeth both laughed really hard for the next couple of minutes.

"No, we're not related. We've been dating for almost two years now," Annabeth replied. WHAT!?

He had a girlfriend? Who lived with him?! Wynter shot me a sympathetic look. My eyes teared up.

"Umm Layla? Are you okay?" Percy asked, concerned.

"Y-y-yeah. I have to go," I whispered. And then I ran out the door, heartbroken.

Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't the best. Thanks so much for reading! I love you guys, just for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you!

~bookworm0818


	16. Nathan Johnson

Note 17

Okay, I am very lost on what chapter this is and everything. Thanks for all of your reviews! This one will be a two-shot. This is the extremely cliche POV of a nerdy boy who crushes on Annabeth, blah blah blah, you know what I mean. The next one will be the also cliche 10 year high school reunion. Thanks for reading! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: One word. No.

Okay, fine. So nobody gets mad at me, I sadly don't own Percabeth or any other characters of Rick Riordan. I wish I did. I asked for PJO and HOO for Christmas, but I didn't get it. :(

Nathan Johnson

For the first time in forever, I actually wasn't paying attention in Physics. I was too busy wondering why a dumb blonde girl had joined our class. (A/N: No offense to any blondes! I'm a blonde, and so is my best friend, who is the smartest person I know.)

Her name was Annabeth Chase, and she was beautiful. She had these princess curls, the kind that made you want to pull on one and watch it spring. But, she was blonde. And blondes were stereotypically dumb. But she wasn't.

Annabeth had looked dumb at the beginning, but when you saw her eyes, your opinion changed. They were a stormy, steely gray, like liquid silver, or storm clouds. They analyzed every move you made and showed you that she was not to be messed with, that she was absolutely not dumb in any way.

I had gotten to know Annabeth Chase over the past months. And I was in love with her. She was in love with me too, she just didn't know it. I was the smartest boy, she was the smartest girl. We were meant to be, a match made in heaven!

"Hi Nathan!" a voice rang in my ear, clear and sweet. I turned towards the voice. There stood Annabeth, beautiful as ever. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and was wearing simple sweats.

I grinned at her. "Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm meeting my-" she was cut off by the bell and the rush of students heading into classes.

TIME LAPSE TO END OF THE DAY-

This was it. I was ready. Annabeth had wanted to go to see this mythology movie for weeks now. And now, I'll take her there.

"Umm, Annabeth?" I asked, tapping her shoulder. She turned around, her hair flying.

"Hi Nathan!" I gulped.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to that movie with me tonight?" I blurted out. Her smile turned sympathetic. Her eyes softened to a lighter and more silvery color.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I can't. I have plans tonight," she told me. I nodded slowly and turned and walked the other way.

"Nathan!" I kept walking. "I'm sorry, you know."

I decided that I wanted to see the movie anyway. So I would go alone tonight, an empty seat next to me that should have been occupied by a beautiful girl. I hopped in my small and old white car. I put the keys in and it roared to life.

For the first time, it really hit me. She had said no. My soul mate, the girl of my dreams, had said no. Annabeth. Declined. Me. We were perfect for each other! Why would she do that. Well, actually...

She hadn't really said no, she just had other plans! I pulled out of the parking lot.

When I got home, my mom was making some weird chicken and cheese dish, so I went straight to my room to work on a history project.

I finished it quickly, it was extremely easy work, especially for me, the top of the class next to Annabeth. By the time I had finished all of my homework, it was 7:30 and the movie started at 8, so I decided to get going. I told my mom I'd be back by 10:00 and drove to the theatre.

I bought a ticket and got a soda and popcorn, all the while imagining Annabeth next to me, her sweet voice, her golden curls and stormy eyes in the dim light...

I got a seat near the back and settled in, knowing the movie started in about 3 minutes. Two laughing people walked in. One of them was a tall and muscular boy with black hair and these blue-green eyes that looked like the ocean. He looked around my age, 17 or 18.

The other person had blonde hair in a braid. She was wearing an orange t-shirt like the boy and a black leather jacket and legings. I looked at her face and it was...

"Annabeth?!" She whipped her head towards me. Her eyes widened.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"This was your 'other plans'?" The screen turned on and the boy ushered her into a seat behind me.

"Who is that?" I mumbled to her.

"My boyfriend, Percy." What? She had a boyfriend? I just turned to head around and focused on the screen.

The whole movie, Percy and Annabeth were muttering to each other about, "how much wronger can they get?" And I didn't look back, but I could tell they kissed a lot too.

Annabeth and I were never meant to be, I was logical enough to know that. But I would get her if it was the last thing I did. That's a little intense. Let's just say I wanted her to be mine.

Hi! Hope you liked it! Next one is the 10 year reunion! Update soon!

~bookworm0818


	17. Nathan Johnson: Part Two

Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been bolding my Author's Notes! Thank you all so much for your reviews. As I promised, here is Nathan Johnson: Part Two! Enjoy wonderful readers! I also know that my chapters are short and getting shorter. I promise that they'll start getting longer. Please tell me if they're boring too! I NEED suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's.**

**Nathan Johnson: Part Two**

I looked in the full-length mirror and straightened my tie. I smoothed back my hair and fixed my shirt. I was headed off to my 10-year high school reunion in the city. I lived about an hour away from the city, in the suburbs.

My house was big, I wouldn't deny that I was pretty wealthy. I had grown to be quite a well-known scientist. But, I lived here all alone. No wife, no family. I was only 28, I had time. And I was waiting for one person. I had waited 10 years for this one person. Annabeth Chase. She had probably broken up with that Percy guy just days after I last saw her, on the last day of high school. And I was going to see her for the first time in 10 years today.

I stepped out the door and hopped in my car. I specialized in energy saving, so my car was a pretty expensive one, the most energy-conserving car out there. I followed my GPS' instructions and made my way to my high school. I hadn't been here in 10 years. I had forgotten a lot. I walked in, they checked my name. While they were looking for me, I managed to sneak a glance at the list of attendees. The last name was covered, but I saw Annabeth on the list. I silently cheered. She was coming! She would walk in, all alone, and see me. She would run to me and kiss me. I would spin her around and it would be perfect. I would heal her heart, broken by her ex-boyfriend from high school.

"Mr. Johnson?" the lady at the table asked. I snapped my head up. "The reunion's in the gymnasium." I nodded and headed to the gym, following the signs. I got there and discovered that I was one of the first ones there. I mingled with some old friends, always keeping one eye on the door. I was talking to Kate Yolin, a girl who had always hated me in high school when she came in. At first, I thought she was alone. Annabeth walked in. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was still curly, and just as long as I remembered. Her gray eyes were the exact same. She wore a simple purple blouse and black jeans that were tight all the way down to her brown boots. Her eyes examined the room. Then she reached her hand back. A girl stepped forward.

She had wavy black hair and the same gray eyes as Annabeth. No. This couldn't be her child. She looked about 5 years old. Annabeth couldn't have had a kid. I ignored the sparkling ring on her left hand. Then a man stepped in. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. Percy. She had married him. And he was holding hands with a boy who looked 3. His blonde curls were messy on top of his head and his blue-green eyes shone with wonder. The man, Percy, I assumed, was also holding a little girl who couldn't be older than 1. The little girl in his arms had blonde hair and gray-green eyes. Her hair was just like Annabeth's.

I made my way over to Annabeth. She saw me and smiled.

"Nathan?" she asked. I nodded. "Hello Annabeth. Percy." I told her.

"How are you? How has your life been?" she said.

"I'm a scientist now. Life is great." I told her. She nodded, the girl hid behind her legs.

"Wait. You own the company Electrovision, don't you?" **(A/N: Random name. I don't even know…..) **

"Yeah, you've heard of me? How did you know?" I replied.

"My company was going to do a project with yours. We're going to build you a new facility. Olympus Architecture? I'm the CEO and head architect." I WAS doing a project with Olympus Architecture. But the head was Annabeth Jackson…. Oh. She had married him, right.

"Yes, I didn't know that was your company. Who are these?" She pointed to the older girl. "That's Leah. She's five. Then there's Luke, he's two and a half. And Silena, she's one." I nodded. Percy hadn't said a word.

"Hi Leah, Luke, Silena!" I said. It came out enthusiastically, but inside, I was bitter. I had turned down many offers, waiting for Annabeth, and now I found out that she was happily married and had three kids! And she was only 28. Wait… Her name was Annabeth Jackson now. That means that her husband was Percy Jackson. He was extremely famous for three things. One was swimming, he had beaten Olympic records. Another one was sword-fighting. He was supposedly the best of the century. And the last reason was for finding, not one, but twelve new species of marine life. He was married to Annabeth Jackson, the most famous architect out there. She had designed for lots of important people.

How could I have been so oblivious? Percy and Annabeth. It was obvious now. Two celebrities were standing in front of me, and I was in love with one of them. The awkward silence was broken by a cell phone ringing. Percy reached in his pocket and answered it. He had a silver iPhone with a weird chip on the back of it and a blue case with little green waves.

"Hello?" he said. Then, he listened for a little while before putting his hand over the microphone and murmuring to Annabeth, "It's Piper. She said that she has work and needs someone to watch the kids." Annabeth nodded.

"I'll call her back," she told him. She then pulled out the same type of phone with the weird chip on the back, but hers had a silver case with a gold owl holding a trident. She pressed a couple buttons and went out through the door to talk. Leah grabbed onto Percy's leg and he now had three children hanging on him. He whispered something to them and they laughed. Annabeth came back in and all three of them then hung on her. Percy muttered something and kissed her cheek.

Annabeth would never be mine.

**Hey! I hope you liked it! I know it was a little short, and the next one I already planned out to be longer. I'll update soon…... probably. I'll reply to some reviews in the next chapter. Thanks!**

**~bookworm0818**


	18. Amber Roden

**Oh my gods, you are the best! I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait! It has been FOREVER, I know. This one is a suggestion by Guzigirl (guest). I changed the name, but kept the plot. Thank you all so much! ily! **

**Amber Roden**

I was lying on the beach by the Long Island Sound, sunbathing with my friends when the car pulled up. The car was a shiny, bright white. It sparkled in the hot afternoon sun. I turned towards the car as soon as I heard it approaching. The driver turned it around and parked on the edge of the gravel, close to the sand. The side door opened and a guy about 18 stepped out. He was SOOOO hot. He had this black windswept hair and incredible blue-green eyes. He had at least a six-pack and perfectly tanned skin. He was wearing navy blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. While he was walking to the other side of the car, the driver stepped out.

Let's just say he was cute. Not as hot as the other guy, but still smoking. He had close-cropped blond hair and electric blue eyes. His skin was paler. But he still had muscles. He had on a light green bathing suit and gray shirt. The girl in the passenger seat opened her door slowly. She was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair was choppy and put in a messy braid. But the first thing I really noticed were her eyes. They kept changing color, from brown, to blue, to green, to gray, to purple, and then all over again. She had a lavender sundress over a white halter bathing suit. Her feet were in simple brown leather sandals.

The first guy had opened the other side door. A girl was now standing there, and she was drop-dead gorgeous. My friend Lily's boyfriend whistled as he took the sight in. The girl had long blonde curls pulled into a high ponytail. She too had amazing eyes. They were a little unsettling, a steely gray. She took one look at the boy and her eyes turned softer, more silver. She had a strapless teal bikini with a see through white top over it and ripped jean shorts. She looked uncomfortable in her outfit and kept shooting playful glares at the other girl. The group got their stuff and spread a blanket out next to us.

"Hi, I'm Lily. This is my boyfriend James, and my friends Amber and Derek," Lily said.

"I'm Piper. This is Jason, my boyfriend," the dark haired girl told us. Dang, he was taken. What about the other boy?

"I'm Percy. This is Annabeth," the super-hot boy said, pointing to the gorgeous blonde. He hadn't said she was his girlfriend! Yes, he might be available! We made small talk with them for a while. I figured out that Piper and Jason were 17 and Percy and Annabeth were 18. Percy was only two years older than me, but he was headed to college this fall, with Annabeth.

"Annabeth, wanna come swimming with me?" Percy asked her. She grinned and stood. Why couldn't he be asking me? I mean, sure, we had only known each other for like, an hour, but still! I WAS quite pretty. I had a beautiful tan from the tanning bed yesterday and beautiful black straight hair. I even had blue colored contacts because I hated my brown eyes.

Percy and Annabeth raced to the shore. When Annabeth won, Percy picked her up and ran straight into the water. They went out really far and ducked under.

"What are they doing?" Derek asked. Piper snuck a glance at Jason.

"Probably making out," he said. WHAT!? They were dating, as I had thought in the beginning. I was really hoping he was going to ask me out.

"Wait…. How are they under there for so long?" The thought had suddenly come to my mind. Jason looked at Piper and nodded. She winked and turned to us.

"You never met Percy and Annabeth. Just Jason and me. Right?" She actually thought that would work? I would never forget….. Wait, who was I talking about? Oh well, they couldn't have been that important! I talked to Jason and Piper some more and suddenly remembered.

"Percy and Annabeth! That's who I was talking about before! Where are they?" I blurted out. Piper looked astonished.

"Um, no. Who are Percy and Annabeth?" Piper's voice faltered. James, Lily, and Derek gaped at me as if I were from a different planet.

"Your friends! Don't play dumb with me, Piper!" I shouted.

"Amber, I think the heat is getting to your brain. We never met anyone named Percy or Annabeth," Derek said calmly. Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me along, followed by Piper.

"We need to talk to Amber alone for a sec. Be right back," he called over his shoulder. I was dragged to a little area of tide pools.

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes stared into mine. She looked serious and kind of scared.

"Amber. You have to be completely honest with me. Who is your father?" That was an odd question.

"David Roden. He's a lawyer," I replied. Jason nodded and stared at me as well. Under different circumstances, I would have loved a hot boy staring at me. But this was different.

"Who's your mom?" he asked. I stiffened. This had always been a touchy subject for me.

"I never knew her. She left when I was very young. My step-mom is Mia Roden, the actress." Piper suddenly grinned. She looked at me for a long time. I felt self-conscious. I stared at my reflection in the water. My long hair was braided and was strung with silver ribbon. I had on a tie-dye halter dress and white sandals. My skin was flawless and my nails were a shiny purple. I gasped.

"Wha- how- I—" I stuttered. Piper's perfect teeth sparkled as she grinned wider. Of course, Percy and Annabeth decided on this moment to step out of the ocean, or rather float out of the ocean. A giant wave carried them onto shore, just a few feet from us. As soon as Annabeth saw me, she stopped laughing and looked serious.

"You need to come with us," she said. And that was how I ended up in a car with four demigods while they explained to me how my mother was a Greek goddess.

**Hope you liked it! It was kinda short. Next one may or may not be up soon, I'm really busy these days. Bye! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you have no idea how happy it makes me! **

**~bookworm0818**


End file.
